For the people
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Poor Rin gets dehydrated and Sesshomaru makes her remember what it's like to have someone care.
1. Loved and wanted

**Message to public: Hey every who reads this and any of my **works**. I am dedicating this story to writing shorts for different people. If you have a situation or perhaps even a certain line you want to hear them say, you can either comment on this story or private message me and I will do my best to write the situations for you guys. I'll do a dedication to you for the idea as well before the story, so be sure to send me lots of ideas! The only restriction is that the characters have to be Rin or Sesshomaru, or both. I will write both your name and comment in a shout out for you for each one that I do.**

Author's note- Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile since I posted anything, but I just started my last year of high school! Alas, my health has been really poor... don't worry I promise I won't die on you guys yet. I wrote this short story for my daddy, who likes to sit down and watch inuyasha with me.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the character from inuyasha, which makes me very sad!

The breeze blew in a cool, easy going manner; it felt good considering how hot the day had been. Not that Rin wanted to complain, it's just that she found it harder to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru why the temperature was high. Something about human's need of constant water in the sun, still she had felt like she had needed a break over two hours ago and there was still no sign of stopping.

At this point in time, she was doing absolutely everything she possibly could to keep up. Yet, her head pounded and every time she blinked, she had to tell her eyes to open once more. She could feel her body swaying with the breeze, unable to simply go forward any more. Instead she tilted right then left until she bumped into a back.

It wasn't just any back either, this back belonged to her lord Sesshomaru. He was pausing for her and she felt ashamed. She was holding him up from his journey, unable to even walk correctly. Rin began to wonder why he hadn't left her behind months ago, when they met.

She was absolutely useless, why would he waste time on her? Especially since he was so important to the world. He was the lord of the west after all, and she was just some premature human girl. He was centuries old and she was... 9? Even her age was a mystery that she couldn't quite remember.

In her greatest moments of doubt, Rin felt herself lifted off the ground with an arm which gripped around her middle. "This Sesshomaru will bring Rin to water, so that she might rest in peace for awhile." The great demon lord stated continuing onward in a much faster pace than before.

Just with those wonderful words, Rin felt her heart pound and a smile sprung forth onto her face. For a reason completely unknown to her, or to absolutely anyone, Sesshomaru had always cared about her. And that was enough to make her feel always wanted. It would always be enough.


	2. You are mine to protect

Author's note: Well, that was a long message but it had to be done. I hope to get lots of people for giving me ideas! I also just wanted to say that most of them will most likely be pretty short, but some may get up there, just depends on how long I take on it or what the idea in my head is...

Shout-out: There is none for this one because my own idea spawned this, but send your ideas for next time!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the character from inuyasha, which makes me very sad!

The night was cool, signaling that winter was on its way. Soon the ground would be covered in white. This made Sesshomaru worry about what would happen to Rin. The little human girl had been with him for almost 3 full moons and the demon lord could feel himself becoming more and more attached to her.

Of course, when winter was upon the earth, Rin would not be able to follow him any longer. That was kind of a saddening thought, Rin kind of made him feel happy. Not a feeling that he was used to at all, yet one he seemed to crave after finding the tiny girl. How the strong have fallen.

Looking up, Sesshomaru witnessed the first few snowflakes falling gracefully from the sky. In the distance he could see Rin huddled around a tiny fire which Jaken had prepared for her. She already looked frozen to the bone. He worried greatly about her health, what if she froze to death? After all Rin was nothing but a human and a very small, not yet half way grown one at that.

He found himself moving towards Rin, picking her up and placing her on his lap. Wrapping the fluff around her as extra precaution, anything for Rin. This human was his charge, his to care for and protect and he smiled when she snuggled backwards, going further into his lap. Sesshomaru thought for even but a moment that if he ever had a daughter, he wanted her to be just like Rin.

Who knows maybe one day in the future, Rin would agree to become immortal for him and then bare children for him. He could picture that, get only in that order. His father had made the mistake of keeping his mortal, mortal. That was what led to his ultimate down fall, the human he loved. When Sesshomaru himself took that road with the right girl, he would make her immortal first. Besides, how would he live without this tiny girl?

Rin was the most important being to him, and for her, he would gladly give his life. Afterall, Rin was his everything.


	3. Not Just Another Day

**Situation: They are in battle and it's almost a life and death situation and they confess love to each other! By **littlesmiley

Author's note: Thank you for giving me my first situation from a fan, I greatly appreciate it! So a great many thanks to **littlesmiley**!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the character from inuyasha, darn it all...

Rin watched as Sesshomaru battle it out with his newest foe. She could quite remember what he had called himself, but it didn't really matter. Her lord Sesshomaru would beat him like all the others.

Over the years that they had been together, Rin had witnessed many demons (and sometimes even half demons) challenge the great lord for his title. None of them ever prevailed; in fact most could even land a scratch. Still this battle was beginning to drag on and Sesshomaru was taking more hits then she liked. Way more hits.

As a child she had never been allowed to accompany Lord Sesshomaru to challenges but lately when she asked he never said no. These days he would even go completely out of his way for something that she wanted. Her heart warmed at the thought, even as a child Sesshomaru had been the only person in her heart. As she had grown older and more mature those feelings only grew stronger.

Rin looked up from her thoughts at the sound of Sesshomaru calling her name. She had expected that that had meant it was time to go, but instantly realized the demon had hurled an attack her way.

While screaming and closing her eyes she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist protectively. As the attack hit, she was flung backwards and a second after a warm weight landed on top of her as well.

She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru over top of her, shielding her from the brutal attacks flying their way. "Are you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru's deep voice ran itself through her ears. "I thought I would lose you again." The sentence was finished with a kiss.

It was over before she even had time to kiss back. Sesshomaru jumped off and ended the fight (along with the life of the demon) with one crushing blow. She found herself smiling as Sesshomaru turned to look at her once again. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin exclaimed out without being able to stop herself.

The smile only grew larger as he answered; "This Sesshomaru loves Rin to."

Well, this ends yet another short, feel free to send me some more situations!


	4. The moment I knew

**Public message: Feel free to send me a situation that you would like me to write for this! This one came from a friend, so I hope to hear from you guys soon! Love you, and enjoy. Review pwease?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the character from inuyasha, I'm sure you know by that!**

It's been said that you can't hate the dark if you've never seen the light, Rin heard an elder say that once when Sesshomaru decided that they would pass through a village. She couldn't have been more than 12 summers old when she heard that, yet even now; on her 25th year she could remember those words so clearly.

You can't hate the dark if you've never seen the light; she could remember frowning at that. How could someone not ever see the light? She puzzled over that problem for what seemed for years, until one day they came across an infant. He had been wrapped up tightly to be protected against the winter weather and left under a tree. The babe was crying and had obviously been there for hours, do to footsteps no longer being visible in the freshly fallen snow.

Rin frowned and picked him up, the poor child was freezing! She could see his greyed blank eyes and suddenly she knew what had happened. The child had been born blind and a blind son would be no use to anyone. Wouldn't be a warrior or even capable of working in the field. This child had no one, and she could remember thinking back to what that elder had said; can't hate the dark if you've never seen the light. This child didn't know that dark was scary or that wasn't what he should be seeing.

So she kept that child and protected him from the cold. She taught him how to use his surroundings with no site, and now she was watching Sesshomaru teach him how to fight. The boy had been named Saku and both Sesshomaru and Rin knew that they counted him as their first child. The first of 3 so far, with another on its way. Saku was definitely was the start of when Sesshomaru started to look at her with a look of love and the day she found him was the day she figured out that Sesshomaru would always be there for her.


	5. I will be

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm back again now that that I've finished my first time exams in my last year of high school. It's been a long couple of weeks but I'm glad to be back.**

**Special Notice: This chapter is dedicated to my younger cousin, who just lost her baby after carrying him for 6 months. I know life is hard right now, but I swear I'll help you through it and one day it'll be better.**

Rin was running around in a field of daisies, giggling away. Sesshomaru had left both her and Jaken do that he could go on a mission which he had deemed too dangerous for them to be on. That made her still for a second to heave out sigh. In the distance she could hear Jaken yelling at her; "Girl, don't sigh when the lord is out on a mission, it's a bad omen!"

Her eyes rolled, Jaken could be set off on the smallest of things and then he always got mad at her. She had been with her lord Sesshomaru for nearly a full season cycle now. They had traveled farther then Rin had ever thought possible; and Jaken still would whine and mumble every time there was even a spare moment. It exhausted her, or maybe she was just tired because Sesshomaru wasn't here. It was always so lonely when he wasn't here with her.

Sitting down in the grass, she giggled softly to herself. In the days of late, Rin was beginning to picture growing up to be beautiful. She hoped she would, because one day Rin hoped to marry him. Then they could be together forever! Of course, she didn't want to say anything to him, yet she hoped that her lord would not simply give her away when she came of age. Still, the unlikeliness of them being together was very high indeed. She didn't need to be any more than a simple child to understand. Married people made babies, demon and human made half demon, and Sesshomaru hated half demons.

Still, Rin wanted nothing more than to believe that one day they could be happy together, they could have a family together. It would make her so happy in life if she could have a little one just like him.

As the day slowly faded away and the moon came up and towered over the sky, she lay back and watched the stars slowly come to life. They twinkled in the darkness, giving off a light of hope. She smiled softly as her eyes drifted closed; one day she would be the most beautiful in the world and then Sesshomaru would have no choice but to love her. Still, she had some time to go yet, and Rin was planning on making every second she could, count.


	6. The first hug

**Author's note: I'm back once again, it's been a buy couple of days for writing after my exams finished, but I'm happy to finally be able to write down all the idea's I've been having! In other words free time has been great. Don't forget to send me a prompt or situation you want in either a review or private message, is you have any!**

Sesshomaru watched as Rin picked flowers in the distance. The girl hadn't been with him all that long, yet he was starting to consider her as family. Which is why he was watching her pick flowers in the first place; there were a lot of demons running around because of Naraku, and the last thing he wanted was for Rin to get hurt. Of course, he didn't want her free, young, innocently happy mind to have to worry either.

The only solution was to keep an eye on her. Which he quickly found wasn't the greatest thing for his mind or health, because his mind would beat to fast every time she got near the river. Rin couldn't swim and the rapids would easily carry her away before she could grab onto something. Yet, she had absolutely no fear of going near the river! Even losing balance once while picking a flower near the edge didn't bother her. This girl was not only not afraid of him, but not afraid of anything dangerous in this world.

Sesshomaru grimaced, at this rate he was never going to be able to leave the girl alone. Ever, end of story. Just then, Rin fell over with a tiny, high pitched scream. Sesshomaru's heart pounded in his chest as he rushed over to where she was. He picked her small body off the ground and she hid her face into his shoulder. She didn't appear to be hurt, but that didn't mean that he was going to put her down.

Humans grew up fast, much faster than demons did and then died faster as well. They had short life spans in general, yet Sesshomaru didn't care. In 30years she would be old, yet he would be the same. Of course that didn't mean that he would stop caring for her; in fact he couldn't help but hope that their bond would only deepen over time. Whether she wanted to stay with him or return to a village in a few years would be up to her; all he wanted was for her to keep that innocent, bright and very beautiful smile. That was the first time he had hugged anyone.


	7. The Argument

**Author's note: I've been writing more plays lately then fanfiction, but it's good to be writing for this again! I don't like not updating my account for a long time, but sometimes it happens. I'll eventually return though, so don't worry too much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the character, just the story itself.**

It had been their first fight; Sesshomaru had been about to leave and Rin hadn't agreed with that. Being as she was almost an adult now and she felt that it was time that she no longer be left behind all the time. She hated worrying about him all the time; never really knowing if he'll come back or not. Plus, what was she supposed to do if he didn't come back anyway; how long was she supposed to wait?

Lately on top of all those thoughts she had been thinking of him just leaving her there so she would go back to a human village. She was near the age to be married off anyway and he no doubt wanted to move on with his life. When she had been telling him these thoughts; it hurt to see the blank look on his face, to hear him say; "You shall stay here and not complain, Rin. Do not make me punish you."

Even after all these year, to still be treated as a child hurt. She cared so much for him and simply didn't want to leave him, yet he just seemed to think of her a burden and someone who needs to be punished. He had never punished her, even when she was a child and he mentioned it now?

The thought ran through her mind that perhaps he was hinting that she should move on with her life. Move on and find a husband, someone of her own kind. Someone who would take of her and someone she could have children with. God, it hurt to even think about.

Rin sighed and slumped down against a tree; she wouldn't simply leave, she would stay until he chased her away. Even then; she would come back. Rin knew in her heart, that she didn't belong anywhere else but with him. They were meant to keep together, going on many adventures and travelling long hours. She would never leave him, because even if they argued; he was it for her. And life was nothing without him.


End file.
